


for a sliver of your laughter

by janewestin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin/pseuds/janewestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bruce's bracelets inspired by those he wore in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/404787?view_adult=true">A Box Step Suite</a>, by hegemony!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce's bracelets inspired by those he wore in [A Box Step Suite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/404787?view_adult=true), by hegemony!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> closeup.


End file.
